In three dimensional (3D) printing (also referred to as additive manufacturing), a three-dimensional solid object is made by laying down successive layers of material, typically onto a plate or other build surface. In recent years, the cost of home 3D printers has decreased, resulting in increased home use. It is predicted that consumer 3D printing will grow exponentially in the coming decades.